moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Squidge
Squidge the Furry Heebee is a common Moshling in the Spookies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a small, brown, fluffy bat with purple wings and tiny black eyes. Squidge drinks blood and tomato soup. Combinations Biography Super cute? Not really. A Furry Heebee's bite is worse than its bark. That's because these flying Moshlings are greedy bloodsuckers that flutter around at night hunting for juicy victims. When they can't find necks to nip, they'll settle for a nice mug of instant tomato soup with plenty of garlicky croutons. Roarsome! ---- 'Collector's Guide' Series 1 Super cute? Not really. A Furry Heebee's bite is worse than its bark. That's because these flying Moshlings are greedy bloodsuckers that flutter around at night hunting for juicy victims. I never go looking for them without my splat-tastic swatter, and I always wear a polo neck jumper. When they can't find necks to nip, Heebees will settle for a nice mug of instant tomato soup with plenty of garlicky croutons - and that's how I catch 'em. Oh yes, about the bark: it's more of a high-pitched "mwah-ha-ha", but it's still enough to give you goosebumps! Habitat It's rare to see a Furry Heebee at all, but if you do it will be hanging upside down in the Kreepy Kaves of Pantsilvania. (Moshi Monsters) It's rare to see a Furry Heebee at all, but if you do it will be hanging upside down in the Crazy Caves of Fang-Ten Valley. (Collector's Guide) Personality Diabolical, creepy, bitey-witey. Likes Long capes and scary organ music. Dislikes Heebee-repellent spray and figures-of-eight. ---- Character Encyclopedia Main Squealing Squidge and the rest of the Furry Heebee flock are creepy critters who hang out (upside down) in these Crazy Caves of Fang-Ten Valley. It's unusual to spot these diabolical bloodsucking beings, as they only fly around at night, looking for things to bite. But if you do see a bat-winged Spookie, it'll definitely give you the Heebee-jeebies! Biting beasts When there aren't any necks to nibble, Heebees enjoy a cup of instant tomato soup with lots of garlic croutons instead. In their spare time, these hairy Spookies like wearing long capes, listening to hair-raising organ music and avoiding Heebee Repellent Spray! Fang attack! Dun-dun-dun! Furry Heebees like Squidge love to make a spine-chillingly dramatic entrance, by swooping down with fangs and claws exposed, ready for some neck nipping! Data File Moshling type: Spookies Species: Furry Heebee Habitat: Crazy Caves of Fang-Ten Valley Spookie chums: Big Bad Bill, Ecto, Kissy Notes *Scary-wary hair. *Wicked monster wings. *Mouth wide open for high-pitched screeching. ---- 'Moshipedia' ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' If you love long, black capes and creepy organ music, you'll find a friend in a Furry Heebee. But be careful, these cute-looking Moshlings could give you a nasty nip if they're feeling peckish. The best defence is to offer them a nice, hot mug of tomato soup. If you really want to hunt down these greedy bloodsuckers then you'll need to brave the Crazy Caves of Fang-Ten Valley. Here you'll see the Furry Heebees hanging upside down during the day and flying around at night, squeaking out their high-pitched cackles! Trivia *In The Moshling Collector's Guide and The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide, the plural of Heebee (Heebees), is mis-spelt as "Heebee's". Gallery Squidge1.png Squidge3.png Squidge8.png Merchandise Figures Squidge figure normal.jpg Squidge figure alternate.png Squidge figure glitter purple.png Squidge figure gold.png Squidge figure voodoo blue.png Squidge figure ghost white.png Squidge figure scream green.png Squidge figure pumpkin orange.png Squidge Orange Fig.png Squidge Red-Pink fig.png Squidge figure micro.png Squidge figure glitter orange.png Collector card s1 squidge.png Cards TC Squidge series 1.png TC Squidge series 2.png TC Squidge series 3.png TC Squidge series 4.png Plushes and other merchandise Squidge plush vivid.jpg|Plush toy Vivid Squidge plush ty.png|Plush toy TY Squidge bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Top trump green Squidge.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Squashi Moshi Squidge.jpg Bobble Bots starter set Squidge.png Other Cuddly Squidge.png Moshling Boshling O.png|Letter O of Moshling Boshling Squidgecupcake.PNG Moshi Cupcakes moshling action squidge.png|Squidge as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Baby Squidge.png|Baby Squidge Which_2_alike_squidge.jpg Squidge_Twilight_Art.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories Squidge_Twilight_Art2.png SquidgeWinter.png Category:Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings Category:Spookies